Leaving
by Catman99
Summary: Sheppard holds off the Wraith on a mission. I'm poor at summaries.


-1The hum of Wraith darts filled the air. Sheppard was staggering through the field with corn up to his waist and his sidearm hanging limply in his arm. His other hand was held over his stomach, blood seeping through his pale fingers. The night sky was black save for the blue rays that flashed off in the distance. He was making good time to the gate. If he was lucky, then Ronan and Teyla would've gotten the villagers back to Atlantis by now, and he wouldn't have to come back to the god awful place. He may even survive. He paused when he came in line of sight of the gate. There was a large group of Wraith pouring in as he watched. He groaned audibly, and the leader of the group looked up.

"_What are we even doing here?" Rodney complained as they stepped through the gate._

"_Our long range sensors picked up some Wraith hive ships in the area, and we decided to help these nice folks out. Okay?" John said wearily as he surveyed the landscape._

"_Let me re-phrase the question," the scientist said "why am _I _here?"_

"_Just follow me," he growled, stepping down from the steps of the Stargate and walking towards the village._

"Oh that's just not fair," he breathed as the stunners rose to meet him. He backed away slowly, raising the pistol, not daring to fire a shot. Then the Wraith opened fire, and in that split second so did Sheppard. A few of the alien creatures dropped down, but most carried on advancing relentlessly. John span on the spot and started running as fast as his weakened legs could carry him, as the blue stunners whizzed past his head.

"_John, this is Kerran," Teyla said as Sheppard stepped into the hut. John immediately noted the stubborn old man's face and what looked like a deer head hanging from his wall. "Bitter Hunter who hath lived here all his life" immediately sprang to mind._

"_Is there a problem here?" he asked gently._

"_Kerran doesn't want to leave," Teyla explained. Saw it coming, he thought to himself._

"_Don't see why I should be leaving cos some off-worlder tells me to," the hunter said, raising his chin. John weighed his options; sit here and argue or clear everyone else out then stun the guy. He chose the latter._

"_Well we can't force you," he said, guiding Teyla out by the shoulder._

It seemed that, by some miracle, he had lost them. He crumpled down near a tree, and looked at the blood. It had turned the middle of his uniform a deep red. He looked around him, but the colour seemed to be draining. His hand was numb and he dropped the pistol to the ground with a thud as it was absorbed by the foliage. He moved the hand around, desperately searching for the cold metal again. He blinked. He couldn't remember running into the forest. He coughed. There was something trickling down his chin, and he didn't like to imagine what it was.

"Not good," he gasped.

"_What's up?" McKay said. John looked up._

"_Just got a radio from Atlantis. Those hive ships were closer than we thought. We've got about half an hour," he said grimly. Rodney's jaw dropped._

"_Well that's just not enough time to get everyone through the gate safely!" he said quickly._

"_I know," he said "You and Ronon are gonna take as many people as you can keep an eye on over to the gate now, okay?"_

"_Er, yeah, sure," Rodney said. He paused._

"_Well go then," John urged. McKay scuttled off. John turned back to look at the village._

"_Ronon!" he shouted. The big man lumbered over from behind some ramshackle hut._

"_What?" he asked._

"_You need to catch up with Rodney and get the people out of the village. Teyla's gonna get the stragglers and I'm going to try and hold off the Wraith," he muttered, a serious shadow passing over his usually jovial face._

"_No," Ronon said._

"_I'm sorry?"_

"_It's suicide. It's a good twenty minutes to the gate from here; I'll stay here and hold off the Wraith, you get the villagers out," he proposed. John shook his head._

"_I don't have time for this," he growled "get the people and leave. Now,"_

_Ronon gave him a filthy look and stalked off. Sheppard sighed. _

"_Are you okay, John?" Teyla asked as she approached him. He gave a weak smile._

"_Leadership troubles," he said._

"John? John, wake up! Colonel Sheppard!"

John groaned and blinked his eyes. It seemed that the sun was rising, and golden-reddy light caused red shapes to appear in his eyes. He closed them for a second, then opened again and focused on the person that was above him. Teyla. He smiled a little, then coughed again.

"I must be dead," he sighed. He thought he heard her laugh.

"You are not dead yet," she assured him. He could feel her hands on either side of his head, holding him up.

"This isn't Atlantis," he mumbled. Teyla shook her head; he thought he could see tears in her eyes.

"No, we cannot get to the gate," she explained softly.

"I want to go home," he muttered. She smiled.

"We will get you back to Earth soon," she said soothingly. John smiled and coughed up some more blood.

"Not what I meant," he wheezed.

_John was running back from the gate towards the village, dropping his P90 as he went. He was completely out of bullets. Ronon had been right, it was suicide pure and simple. He fired his sidearm wildly behind him, hoping to catch a few Wraith who had beamed down. He left the shelter of the crop field, heading towards the small woods when there was a bang. He jolted and looked down. There was a small patch of red in his stomach. He looked up._

_Kerran was standing on the edge of the woods, holding an ancient hunting rifle. He was watching John with a look of wide-eyed shock. There was a hum and he was whipped up in the bright blue beam of a Wraith dart. John threw himself to one side out of it's path, screaming with the effort. When it had passed overhead, he picked himself up and headed for the gate._

"He thought I was a Wraith," he complained as he squirmed in Teyla's arms.

"John, stay still," she said quietly. Her words seemed to snap him back to reality. He looked up at Teyla's tear-stained face and gave a weak smile.

"I've got a secret," he said in a tell-tale voice. She laughed slightly, but it may have been a sob. He couldn't really tell. She made a noise indicating for him to continue.

"You're beautiful," he said "Really, really beautiful,"

She shook her head, the tears falling fast now.

"No, don't say these things," she said, holding his head close to hers.

"I wasn't really sure if I anyone so beautiful could like anything like me," he said softly "But I guess it doesn't matter now,"

"John, please," she begged.

"I…" he started, before taking a shuddering breath. He closed his eyes as if trying to concentrate.

"I'm a man of few words," he gasped. She was holding his head close to her chest now, as if her heavy heartbeats may prolong his own.

"I…" he gasped again, breathing heavily.

"Don't go," she asked quietly.

"…Teyla…" he grunted, sounding in pain. Then he gasped again and fell limp in her hands.

"Don't go," she said, reverently, like a prayer "Please, don't leave me,"


End file.
